Black Heart
by TERRORLIES
Summary: This is what i think will happen in "Black Heart" vampirates 4. It starts off immediatly after "Blood Captain" ends, after the twin's lost mother, Sally appears out of the mist, out of the captainn, out of their dreams, and into their lives. PLEASE R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1**Okay so im an obsessive all vampire fan! So naturally I thought this book was the best batty thing I ever read...well one of them. Well I own nothing here yata yata but I couldn't wait for the new vampirates so im going to write my own I hope you enjoy!!!**

Bleeding Out

Grace looked into her mother's eyes, blurry from the tears. Her mother. Her living breathing mother. Here holding her in her soft pale arms. With a start Grace pulled away. Her living breathing mother, had just appeared out of the fog, appeared from inside the Captain.

She stared at her, her face now guarded, it would only hurt more when she vanished. She would vanish wouldn't she? She couldn't possibly stay.

Again, she asked cautiously. "Mother?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor looked at his twin sister dumbfounded. Of course it was their mother. And even then, as he saw the cogs turning in her head, he didn't want to see what his sister had realized. His brilliant sister.

Connor Tempest -not very known at being affectionate- rushed into his mother's arms, burring his face in her neck, for he was at least a foot taller than her now. He wanted to cry but he wouldn't, he didn't want his mother to think, he who had seen death, he who had killed, was still a child.

Sally held out her other arm, hoping her daughter would return. Connor braved a look, and saw Grace's face distort, but she wasn't there long enough for him to see the emotion that had manifested there. Grace had bolted out of the room. It was a heart paining shock. Grace who had dreamed all her life of her mother, was now running from her.

The vampire -Lorcan if Connor remembered correctly- bolted out after her, shouting for her. "Grace! Grace come back! I can explain!"

Explain what exactly? Sally Tempest put her hand under her son's chin, tilting his face back up to her. Her deep green emerald eyes, brighter than Connor's, but not as bright as Grace's, were holding him warmly, "Give your sister time. She is different than you remember." She kissed his forehead.

"That's what I'm afraid of."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan ran after Grace, his heart pounding. With what, he did not know. Could it be love? Anger? Confusion? Maybe all three. He was just as shocked to see Sally as her children were, and he hadn't wanted to leave her side. But then why did he? Why was he chasing her fourteen year old daughter. The same girl whom he had been blinded to save. Who was powerful enough to call upon _The Nocturne_. The girl whom had offered to give up everything and be his blood donor. The girl he wanted to be his blood donor. The girl who might, just might, feel the same way about him.

He pushed on, running faster and faster, until he found her. Curled up on a bench in the garden, her hands rapped around her legs, her head slumped sadly onto her knees. The fountain trickled in the background, the moonlight falling around him like silk.

He could see again, see every last detail. Grace was the reason he had lost his sight, the reason he hadn't gotten it back. He couldn't heal without her, he couldn't be without her.

Grace was the reason in the end that he healed.

He sat down beside her, placing his hand gently on her shoulder.

He put his hand on Grace's shoulder. Just his being their calmed her. "She's not staying." It wasn't a question.

Lorcan didn't answer. He rubbed her shoulder gently, and squeezed lightly. She felt his eyes on her, beckoning her to look at him, but she couldn't. She had seen how he looked at her mother. She saw the love there, the love different from that of friendship.

"Grace-"

"You loved her didn't you." Still she did not look up. She felt him stiffen, his hand slipping of her shoulder.

"You loved her didn't you?"

Lorcan didn't know what to say. He stared at her, head still in her lap. She was much like her mother. Her spirit, the way she thought... her beauty, she might have even been more beautiful. But right now she had asked him a question. A question that hurt to answer.

But he had to say something. "It's complicated Grace."

"No it's not." She looked at him for the first time. He saw the tear stains there, and his heart tore in two. Could she really feel- no he couldn't get his hopes up. She might leave too.

"It's a yes or no answer. Do you love my mother Lorcan?"

He stood up, and began to pace. Anger, and sadness building from his core, ready to explode. Lose Grace, or lose Sally. Grace would walk to the end of the earth with him, as it seemed right now. Sally knew him better. Grace wasn't going any where just yet-he wouldn't let her. He had no idea how long Sally could stick around.

"Grace, you don't understand."

"Then let me! Lorcan I try, but you never let me in! Lorcan-" She stopped, he stopped. Grace had her face in her hands, seeing this Lorcan was overcome with the need to comfort her. He couldn't stand to see her this way. Even when she had read his ribbon he was more ashamed that she saw how weak he was, than angry at her. He was more jovial, than betrayed when, she did what she was not right to do, when she showed how much she cared.

He held her in his arms, lifting her off the bench. She cried into his chest, hugging him fiercely. For such a tiny girl she was quit strong. Lorcan held her head, cradling it as it bent into him, wishing he could hold her as tight as he wanted to. But he knew he couldn't do that, not if he didn't want to hurt her.

Right then and there he made a decision. "Grace, I did, love your mother." She stiffened. Attempting to end her sobs, to look as though his words hadn't hurt her; she didn't understand.

"I did love her. But now. Now I love you." She looked up at Lorcan. Her eyes wide with shock. He saw she didn't believe him.

"You don't believe me."

"I saw how you looked at her." She looked down.

His heart began to race. She didn't believe him. She would avoid him until her own

heartache made her leave. She had to know, know that he wanted her. Wanted her as his own.

"Grace." She looked up at him in response to her name.

Then with her head still in his hand, and his other tightly holding -as tight as he could hold- her waist; he leaned in toward her. He waited until she realized what he was about to do so she could pull away. She didn't.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan was about to kiss her! She didn't know what to do. She was paralyzed, afraid, but no matter how much she knew, it might be for her own good, she did not want to move.

His mouth, centimeters from her's spoke her name, "Grace." His lips touched her, so gently, so passionately. He couldn't send her away now, not after this. She couldn't do it, she couldn't go on. The universe exploded between them. All she wanted was to stay in his arms, to live on his kisses and nothing more.

His lips parted. Grace froze, not knowing what to do. Being like this, feeling like this was alien.

"Perhaps another day." He whispered into her neck, breathing heavily.

Grace nodded, over come with exhaustion, she rested on his chest, her arms around his neck. She meant just to close her eyes, but fell immediately to sleep.

She slept there, resting on his body. Looking so young, so innocent. "Sleep my love." He put his face to her cheek and inhaled her sweet scent, the scent of her blood. He held his breath, the close proximity uncomfortable, after not having his recommended amount of blood intake. Grace being there was the only thing that had his appetite return. Grace being there was the only thing that gave him reason to live.

"Perhaps another day."

**Well that's the end of chapter one. Yea I know it's short but I need to know if its good, if its not ill stop right here, but if not please please review or I wont post! Well thanx for reading hope you liked it!**

**ALL'S FAIR IN BLOOD AND GORE!**

**~TerrorLies Mourning**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Thank you ever so much for the reviews! This is Chapter 2. I'm still at the stage where we need to get things sorted out, and expressing the characters relationships to one another. But I assure you I'm trying my best to keep it to Justin's plot. Thank you again for reading.**

Harmful Heartaches

Sally looked at her son. Seeing that he was trying very hard, not to get suspicious, not to follow his sister's lead. They were so close, she could feel their bond, it was almost visible, like a ghost chain that no matter how hard anyone tried, could not break.

"Mother, I have to go find her. I have to make sure she's okay."

"Go, she needs you."

"Will you stay?" The words hurt him to say, hurt her to hear.

"I need help to get back to where I belong."

He turned to leave, but stopped. "Why don't you always stay? Why not never seek the help?" His eyes were hopeful.

"It pains me my son. I'm not made for this world any more. Soon the pain will be unbearable and I wont exist in either world."

XXXXXXXXXX

The concern held in his shoulders touched her, she felt the pain lesson just a bit. The slowly biting discomfort in the pit of her being. "What world is that?"

"All in good time my son. I wont leave until you know what it is I must tell you. Now go. Grace needs you." Her son swiftly left the room, with the determination of a pirate. Mosh Zu put a hand on her shoulder.

"Come rest, Sally. Sit with Darcy. You do remember her don't you?"

Sally smiled. "Yes, how could I forget the beautiful figurehead." Darcy blushed.

"It's nice to see you again Sally. Life has not been the same."

"Is it ever after you die?" Darcy considered it quietly. "How is the Captain?"

"The Captain.... The Captain is on his was way." Sally looked longingly the way her children had exited, the way her dear old friend had exited.

"I hope so, I truly do."

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor had no idea where Grace would go, what she would do. He was confident she wouldn't be stupid, but like his mother had said, she was different then he remembered.

He stopped to catch his bearings. He slid to the floor and looked around, he was exhausted. So much had happened. First coming to this place. Finding Grace and her friends in a great dilemma, saving the Captain, finding their mother, and now this.

Grace was not making life easy for him.

"Where did you go Gracie?" The connection between Connor and his twin sister was strong. Strong, but out of their control. It made its self noticeable at the most random times, which most often turned out to be the most important of times.

Connor stood up. He knew where she was. But he didn't know where she was. He could not picture it, could not tell you where, he simply knew.

He broke off in a sprint, running his fastest, leaving exhaustion behind him.

Lorcan felt him before he saw him. The pirate boy. His auburn hair disheveled and wind whipped, he green eyes, determined but lost.

It took him less than a minute to catch his breath. Smoothing over his expression to become apathetic, and walking calmly to greet them.

"Lorcan." Connor nodded. Lorcan could see the boy was not comfortable around vampires. Or at least he didn't really like them. For every similarity he and his sister shared, there were a dozen differences.

Grace hated the idea of Connor being a pirate, but found it perfectly suitable to become a friend...and maybe a little more with a vampire. Connor on the other hand thought what he was doing was much safer. In most ways he was right. And if Lorcan wasn't as protective of Grace as he was, he would defiantly be right. Lorcan would risk everything, rather a hair on her head be harmed. He had risked so much already, but all of it was worth it.

"Connor." Lorcan responded back politely.

XXXXXXXXXX

If there was anything that would keep Grace away from him, it was this boy here. Her brother meant the world to her. He was her only family left in the world...until Sally came, but Lorcan was pretty positive Grace knew she wasn't staying. Grace valued her brothers opinion as much as her own. They shared a special bond that Lorcan could not begin to understand.

But the two of them shared a connection as well, he and Grace. Lorcan could feel it; their story was just beginning. He looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms, breathing lightly, a tiny smile painted on her lips.

Lorcan could feel that her brother wanted to take her from him. To be able to guarantee that she was delivered safely to her room, but he ignored it. Grace was more safe with him than anyone.

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor, didn't know how to ask, so he just said what first came to mind.

"Lorcan, my sister is obviously exhausted, and you obviously have some questions for my mother," He paused, "It would be best if we, if I took her back to her room."

Lorcan was uncomfortable, "I don't think it's best for your sister to be alone. I can wait to talk to your mother. You go I'll stay with Grace."

That wasn't what Connor wanted. "But I'm sure you have loads to catch up on, let Gracie sleep."

The two of them were competing for dominance now. Connor had known, just from the way she spoke of him, just by the way she looked when ever his name was said; there was more than just friendly feelings between them.

He wasn't ready to share the spot light as Grace's protector. Sure she had lived with this Lorcan kid for a while. Sure Connor had spent most of his time on the pirate ship fighting while she was polishing swords below deck. But Connor always wanted what was best, and right now, after seeing the look on her face before she had ran from all of them, he wasn't sure this vampire was what she needed.

Maybe if she had felt this away about a boy at the Pirate Academy, or on _The Diablo_; but that wasn't the case. He knew those kids, they were his fellow pirates, his friends, his family, they were human.

What if Lorcan turned out like Jez. Jez, his best mate. Died in battle, berried at sea, turned vampire, lieutenant to the evil Sidorio. Connor had seen what Jez was like when he was... when he was thirsty. He never, ever, wanted Grace in that kind of danger.

"Lorcan, please. I haven't seen my sister in such a long time." He waited, Lorcan took a deep breath and looked at Grace longingly, but handed her over, ever so gently, to her brother.

"Make sure no to wake her, she hasn't slept well lately." Lorcan stood there for a moment looking at Grace, then walkED away.

Connor waited until he was gone so he could look at his sister. He hadn't been lying when he told Lorcan he missed her, really, he hadn't seen her since she some how left the Pirate Academy. She looked older, as if years of sorrow had wizened her.

"Gracie, I've missed you so much."

XXXXXXXXXX

Darcy, sat beside Sally. Both of them staring toward the door, waiting for their friends to return. Darcy heard foot steps from up the hall. They were light, but those of a man with a heavy weight on his shoulders. One he was getting very tired of carrying. Lorcan had always had something weighing him down, and now sitting beside Sally, Darcy thought she knew what it was.

Lorcan came into the room, his blue eyes sad. He lifted his face and attempted a smile. "Hello Darcy, Sally."

"What's the matter Lorcan." Darcy was at her friends side. "You look horrid."

"It's nothing Darcy. Nothing at all."

**Okay so that is the end of another chapter. PLEASE REVIEW! And if anyone knows how we can get **_**Vampires**_** it's own section, please message me I'd like to help!**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Hey guys chapter three finally! Thank you for the reviews! Hope you like this chapter please R&R. Enjoy.**

Temptation

Bart, sat on deck of the small ship he, Cate and Connor had stolen. He had been sitting that same spot flipping a dirty gold coin for more than an hour now. His sword attached snugly to his waist, waiting to jump to Connor's side when the signal came.

The only thing was...Bart didn't know the signal. Something seemed to hit Connor, like it had on _The Diablo_; his face went blank and he bolted before telling Bart that little bit of important information.

Bart didn't know about much that happened that night. All he knew was his best buddy, had been talking to him. They has met up at Ma Kettles-the best place for any pirate to rest his weary bones. They had just been talking, and then it happened. Something just seemed to click in Connor's brain. As if it was something he had forgotten but had just then remembered.

"Connor? Mate is it nap time already?" Connor looked at him, shock and fear screaming from his eyes.

"It's Grace isn't it?" Bart had only know Connor for a few months, but usually Grace was the only thing that got Connor worked up like this. If his sister was in any danger, any at all, may it be the wood plank she is standing on is a little rotted, Connor springs to action. The boy would cringe every time his sister lifted a sword...Even though she seemed to take to it pretty well, almost a natural like her brother. . .But not quit.

Connor nodded, and sprinted the other direction, is thin lean body darting in ways Bart could never with his big bulky build. He was meant for brute force, Connor for speed.

"Connor! Wait for me Buddy!" He couldn't keep up, but he could at least see what he was doing. Connor had gotten onto a boat, climbing the encore. It was a relatively small vessel, and could easily be managed my five or six experienced pirates. Connor was going to steal that ship.

"You not doing what I think you are Buddy?"

"What else would I be doing?" There was no humor in his voice as he ran below deck to check for crew. He returned smiling. "Are you coming or am I on my own."

"I don't know about Bartholomew ," Her voice answered from a few feet behind Bart, "But I know you can count on me Captain Connor."

XXXXXXXXXX

Cate had seem the fracas build from the window, and knew she had to get down there, immediately. Connor was her friend, and seeing his face like that, she knew something was horrible wrong.

"Will you excuse me Captain Wrath?" She asked politely, not mentioning Connor. Since the boy had asked to be released from the Captain's articles, Wrath had not thought kindly of him.

"Of course Cate." His booming laughter echoed off the walls, "I'll just catch up with Kitty." Ma Kettle smiled, she always loved talking to the Captain.

The moment Cate got to the door, she ran. She could see Connor and Bart not too far down the dock, and took off after them.

""You not doing what I think you are Buddy?"

"What else would I be doing?" There was no humor in his voice as he ran below deck to check for crew. He returned smiling. "Are you coming or am I on my own."

"I don't know about Bartholomew ," Her voice answered from a few feet behind Bart, "But I know you can count on me Captain Connor."

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor beamed, his two best mates, were sticking to their word, they really were with him no matter what.

"Excellent. You know what to do, open the sails! Some one climb into the crows nest!" He screamed out his order. Grace was in trouble, he had to get to her. That's all he knew, that's all that mattered.

They hadn't been out in the ocean for five minutes when the fog crept in. It was thick as snow in the middle of winter and just as cold. Bart shivered. "Connor what is this!"

"Just stay calm," he answered from somewhere in the thick of it, "This is what will get us to where we need to go."

"And where is that?" Cate did not like going in blind. Things like that..didn't end well, she tried not to think of Jez.

Connor, couldn't answer them. "Just stay where you are don't move it'll lift soon.

They drifted, it seemed they all had disappeared, that all they were, were their own thoughts. They could not hear each other because no one was talking , they could see their own bodies, because the fog filled your eyes the moment you opened them. They were just there, they were no where. The cold was started to numb all off them, they no longer felt their feet on the deck, but just then when they felt they couldn't take it, the fog thinned. The ship jolted to a stop as it drifted to close to land.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Now where as we?" Bart whined, this magical, vampirate vudo was getting on his nerves.

"I need to get up there, now if I need you I'll give you the signal-" his face went blank and he bolted before telling Bart that little bit of important information.

It had been too long for him to be gone, and Bart was not comfortable with his best buddy that close to a bunch of blood sucking vampires without him there.

"He'll be fine, he know what he's doing." Cate was leaning against the mast, shining her sword. Unlike him, she was trying to be productive.

"I'm going to go get him."

"I don't think that's the best idea. What if he has it under control, what if going there would throw things off balance?"

"I can't just sit here!"

"Calm down, it's not like you'll explode where your standing if you don't go running after him." Her face was still fixed intently on perfecting her sword.

"And what if I do?"

She smiled, but turned her head down lower to try and hide it, "Then I take full responsibility."

"How much longer does he need to be gone for me to be aloud to interfere?"

"When he comes back, or he give's us the signal."

"But we don't know what the signal is!"

"Trust me, we'll know." Bart threw himself back in exasperation, hitting his head on the deck. "Now go make yourself useful and go find Connor a sword, I noticed he was lacking one."

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor sat in the arm chair he dragged next to Grace's bed. She hadn't moved a muscle since he had placed her under it's cover's. The moment she was out of Lorcan's arm's the small smile left her face, as if she knew she had just change hands.

"Grace- I don't know what to do?" He ran his hand through his hair in frustration, on word-tp put it more truthfully- one name playing through his head over and over. _Lorcan, Lorcan, Lorcan, Lorcan_. Could he possible be better for her? Could this life she wanted really be safe, be practical. Deep down he knew even if it wasn't those things she'd fight with him to get it anyway.

Finally Grace stirred in her sleep. It wasn't much, it was only a small movement that rolled her to her side, facing him. He looked at her peaceful face, she seemed so much younger. The pain of the past few months gone. It was then looking at his sister that he realized what he had to do.

He kissed her on the cheek, and walked swiftly to the cabin door, closing it quietly behind him. "Good-bye Gracie."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan ambled over to the ladies. Sliding onto one of the many cushions between them. Sally looked at him, her eyes overflowing with concern. But would she still feel that way if she knew that his sadness was revolving around her daughter. Her beautiful daughter, whom he wanted to pluck from the light and keep with him forever.

He doubted it. "Is everything alright," Darcy questioned, "Did you find Grace?"

He tried very hard not to make his pain obvious. "Yes, she was very tired Connor took her to her room."

Sally turned his body toward her, "Than what is it that troubles you dear one?" He looked in her eyes. A small part of her loved him, the part that hadn't picked Dexter Tempest over him. A small part of her loved him, but a bigger part of Lorcan loved Grace.

"I wish I could tell you Sally-But I can't." Her face was hurt, but she hid that almost flawlessly, it was only the fact that he knew her to well that made it known to him.

After all this time, he couldn't look her in the eye and tell her he still loved her, like he had promised.

_The wind was blowing so violently that if Lorcan hadn't been on the safety of _The Nocturne _he would blown off into the unforgiving ocean. The fog was wearing away as was their shelter. The two infants tucked firmly in his arms as the tears ran down his face._

_"Sally don't go!"_

_"Lorcan-I love him. I can't stay here any longer."_

_"But what about Grace and Connor! You can't just go run away and leave them behind. There are always consequences to your actions and-And I can't face them for you anymore!" He was angry at her, but deep down the anger was only there to cover the hurt._

_"I know," She touched his face lightly, "We will come back for them, soon. A month is all we need. Dexter is taking me to his home, it's a quit place called _Crescent Moon Bay_. There they can be safe, we just need to get settled."_

_"Sally if you don't make it-"_

_"We will make it." She hugged Lorcan as tightly as she could with the babies between them._

_"I'll wait for you Sally. No matter how long, I'll wait for you." Dexter came to stand behind her, his hand on her shoulder. Lorcan looked at her the tears flowing freely until the fog cleared, taking them along with it._

_He ran quickly to get below deck, to escape the storm, the storm that often crushed ships in its fists, that often brought with it surprises. He looked down at the sleeping infants, their auburn hair messy over their heads. He would never cry again, he had run himself dry._

"Lorcan." Connor Tempest stood above him, determined. "I need to talk to you." He knew what this was about. He nodded and stood to follow.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sally watched. She knew Dexter was gone, it was something she knew the moment she was brought to this world, but in a way so was Lorcan. Maybe not physically, but he was out of her reach. He wasn't hers anymore.

Part of her was happy. But the other was aching for him to embrace her again, for him to whisper into her ear that they would be together always, even when she knew it wasn't possible.

She knew his heart wasn't hers, and it hurt her so deeply. She had chosen Dexter but, in doing that she hadn't thought Lorcan love could waver. Now that it had she could only wonder who had stolen him from her. Who besides herself could ever make him happy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Darcy, after looking into those eyes, those sorrow filled eyes, thought she knew what this was all about. She had seen the lines forming for a while now. How could they not. Grace, though like her mother, was quit different. Different in all the places that mattered. All the things that had torn Sally away from Lorcan, where switched in Grace, pulling her to him. They were just right for each other.

Just like her and Jez. But she couldn't think of Jez not now. Not when he had been part of the Sidorio's (the first vampirate to go against the captain. After trying to feed off of Grace -intending on killing her- the captain sent him from the ship never to return. But he never intended to go out into the night quietly. He was an evil creature, turning Jez a pirate killed in battle into a monster. He just seemed to defy death, he was death.) crew. The two of them had single handedly built an army. Telling the vampires that the life they were living and wanted to live was pointless. That it wasn't worth depriving themselves.

_The Nocturne_ was missing a lot of crew, it was a devastating blow to the Captain. And _Sanctuary_ had lost many as well. She told her self that it was only the weak that left, that she would never want them on the ship anyway.

She pitted them all. For if they ever saw the error of their ways; if they ever wanted to make it right again, they could not. By making the decision the leave and join Sidorio's crew they had band themselves from Sanctuary forever. Unless they could do it alone, there was no hope for them, they were eternally damned.

XXXXXXXXXX

Connor wait, trying to be patient, as he Lorcan walked out of the room closing the door behind them.

"What do you want Connor?" So much strain.

"I-I think you are right for her." The was an urge to look anywhere but at Lorcan but, Connor refused, staring him right in the eye. They were the same height or just about, making the intensity of their stares smack into each other violently. Neither one of them blinked.

"Do you?"

He thought about it again briefly, there was no going back now. "You are what she wants. . . I trust her."

Connor turned to leave, there seemed to be no emotion on Lorcan's face, he refused to let that puzzle him though.

"Oh and Lorcan," their eyes met in that locking stare once more, "If you do anything, anything at all that causes her pain-it doesn't even have to be physical- I can and will happily slice you to pieces."

To his surprise Lorcan smiled. "Yes sir." They understood each other, on this ground at least. He handed him a piece of paper, he had scribbled Grace's name on it. "Give this to her for me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan smiled, as Connor spun on his heal and began to walk down the hall. Grace was his now. Well if she wanted to be. Maybe the pirate boy wasn't so bad. Then just to humor him, he called after Connor.

"Oh and Connor," he didn't stop, but slowed his pace and looked over his shoulder. "Don't think I won't be watching you. If you do anything to cause her any stress or worry, I will happily. . . well you get the jist of it." The two smiled at each other. They weren't friends but they weren't enemies. It was a level plane that they both were comfortable in.

"I'll be seeing you around Lorcan." With that they both took off in different directions. Connor to who knows where, and Lorcan to Grace. He bound down the hall quickly, to sooner he saw her the better. He came to her door, and knocked lightly.

"Come in," her soft voice cooed.

XXXXXXXXXX

She sat on her bed, trying to remember hoe she got here, when a nock came from the door. "Come in," she beckoned a little breathless from the confusion.

As Lorcan stepped through the threshold she remembered. She remembered the garden, she remembered the kiss, she remembered collapsing in his arms in exhausted, and she remembered briefly Connor taking her from him to her room.

Grace launched herself at Lorcan, They both fell to the ground as she hugged him as tightly as she could.

"Well hello it's nice to see you too." His voice was hypnotic, not deep with a man's bravado, but not airy and light like a child; it was perfect.

"I missed you," She smiled.

"It's been only a short time since we have been together last."

"Yes I know but it feels much longer."

He smiled kissing her lightly on the forehead. "This is from Connor, he told me to give it to you.

She took it, eyeing him suspiciously, he shrugged, and she proceeded to open the letter.

"Grace," Connor wrote messy scrawl,

_I have made a decision today. We both chose a path, and though they both lead to the sea, they are different in every way. I now respect the fact that I can't change what path you are on. You were supportive of me even when you didn't agree, letting me stay with piracy, but helping by telling me their was more out their. If you hadn't convinced me to go to The Pirate Academy , I'm not going to deny it, I'd probably be dead._

_Well now it's my turn. You were always different Gracie, strong, and brave. I can't explain it but, you just seem right with the vampires vampirates, the way I'm just right with the. . . normal pirates. And even more so, you seem right with Lorcan. Dad would be happy, and mom, well I don't think she'll have a problem but you can ask her yourself. I'm not going to stand in the way of you and your destiny Gracie, we were both meant for great things, I can feel it._

_I can't stay here much longer. I have to get back to Bart and Kate, they are waiting for me and I don't want them to get worried. And this just isn't my world. I probably won't be able to stay long enough to know what happened with mom. But if you need to talk to me, I know you'll be able to. You can do some pretty cool stuff now, freaky but cool. I still haven't gotten over the whole fake you in the Academy infirmary._

_I love you Gracie,_

_Connor_

_p.s. If ever you feel lonely, and that things are bad, trust the tide. Help will come._

She stared at the page, a tear dripping onto it, smogging the ink. Lorcan placed a hand on her shoulder. "I have a great brother." She whispered looking I into his eyes.

"Yes, I know."

Lorcan held her, they were still sitting on the ground, and she was tearing up a bit. He hadn't meant to intrude on her privacy, but he couldn't help but read over her shoulder. He kissed the top of her head, burring his face in her hair. She smelt so good, so sweet.

He could only imagine what she tasted- he stopped right their stiffening. He felt the burning sensation in his throat the dryness in his veins.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grace felt the change in his attitude, how could she not notice. He turned away from her, knowing what she'd see in his eyes.

"I need to go," he said. "Right now."

She touched his face, trying to get him to look at her, "No, you don't."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan didn't want to hear her say that, he didn't want to think of her that way. It caused to many complications. He turned to her, looking into those beautiful green eyes that were always behind his lids when he closed them. He would find the decision in her eyes. In looking in those bright green orbs, he would know what to do.

**Thanks for reading!**

**ALL'S FAIR IN BLOOD AND GORE!**

**~TerrorLies Mourning**


	4. Chapter 4

1**Hey guys sorry it took so long to get this out; I lost all inspiration. But someone gave it back to me and I am very grateful for that, you know who you are. I apologize if it isn't too good, I need to get back into my grove. PLEASE R&R! ENJOY**

Love Bite

Her scent swirled around him, intoxicated his very being, his lips parting on their own accord, his mouth watering. "No Grace...I can't."

She wasn't angry and for this he was grateful, but when he saw the way she set her jaw, and the way she averted her eyes, he realized she was hurt. And that made his heart crack. Her head was down, and he could feel her detach herself from him subtly.

"Grace-"

"No, I understand. How silly of me." She got to her feet, he watched her as she tried to busy herself, finding a safe place for Connor's letter, organizing her few belongings neatly, making up her bed. He sat on the floor where she had left him, when she looked up she jumped, surprised he was still there.

"I thought you left."

"I'll never leave your side again Grace."

XXXXXXXXXX

The walk down the ship was a peaceful one. Connor was at peace with himself, with Grace...With Lorcan. He wouldn't think about the two off them at the same time, or at least he'd try not to. Tthinking of his sister, with a vampire, being in love with someone who could use her as an energy drink if he became too hungry, was not something her liked to visualize.

No he preferred to think of his sister being in love with the lieutenant of a great ship called _The Nocturne_, which according to Grace, was what Lorcan was.

Thinking of it that way, made him fret much less frantic. For heavens sakes he was a vampire, how could he not be worried! He smiled to himself, Grace would be telling him the crew of _The Diablo_ made her friends look like cuddle fish. When he thought about it, he could not recall one instant her vampire friends had any other look, other than love and concern, he could not say the same about pirates. Many of them, though good men, had hot tempers, Lorcan on the other hand always seemed as cool as an ocean breeze.

He came through the brush onto the beach, into the sunlight, with a smile bright on his face, the boat was tied to a dock there. He would never understand how the geography of this island worked, how the journey to, seemed longer, than the journey back.

"Connor!" Cate leapt from the side of the small ship onto the sand, running up the beach toward him, the sand flying behind her. Cutlass Cate, one of the scariest woman he had ever met, but one of his best friends. She hugged him so tightly he felt his eyes bulge and his face swell.

"Don't kill 'em Cate!" Bart ripped her off of Connor, "That's my job."

"No-" was all Connor could get out before the wind was knocked straight out of him in a painful _whoosh_, as Bart's bone crushing embrace cradled him. Those big burley arms squishing him smaller than his body had ever been squished before. 'Nice to see you buddy!" His hug grew tighter.

"Cant- Breath- Bart!"

"Oh sorry." He let him go, Connor fell to the sand gasping.

"Nice," cough, "To see you too." The air clanged with Cate and Bart's laughter.

"Where's Grace?" Bart extended his hand out toward Connor, who took it graciously.

"Lorcan can take care of her just as well as I can. Maybe even better, with all that vampire strength and all."

"Lorcan?"

"The vampire that was just about to hack you to bits when we took Grace away."

"Ahh, that one." Cate smiled. "Are they close friends?"

Connor paused for a moment, not sure what to say. He laughed at the thought of how Grace's face would go rigid, as the scarlet blush would creep into her cheeks. "You could say that."

His friends exchanged looks of bemusement at Connor's continued hysterics, they let him laugh for a good five minutes before Bart filled part of a canvas sail with salt water and threw it at Connor.

"Thanks I needed that." His auburn hair dripped with salt water, "That felt so good."

"What's gotten into you? Did they feed you up there?"

"No."

"What!" Bart was horrified, "No wonder you've gone loopy. Come on buddy, I'll get you good as new. No food, that's inhumane! Damn vampires." Bart flung Connor over his shoulder, and Cate watched as he ran him to the boat, Connor flailing in protest.

"Boys."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mosh Zu had left the Captain to rest, he was going to get better, but his body first needed to get over the exhaustion of harboring so many lost souls. So as he waited, he sat with Darcy and Sally.

She looked exactly the same as when he saw her last. Her hair, not as bright as Grace's but had the same pretty wave to it, she was slender and pale from night after night on _The Nocturne_, her body was slender and fragile, she looked sickly as ever. When they had found her in the shipwreck, The Captain had brought her to me. She had pneumonia, and hypothermia, and was weak in general.

She was dying, and with the human body being so fragile, there were no remedies I could make to save her. That had been about the time the Captain decided to make her a donor. It saved her life. Given the extra time to get better, she became good as new, but the shadow of the weakness never left.

She was the only donor he knew of who decided to leave. Five years was all she spent on

_The Nocturne_. But the Captain, let hor go with good grace, he was so fond of her, and there were enough donors to go around, his absence wouldn't change much.

"Mosh Zu?" Her voice was very small, not like when she had been talking to her children and Lorcan. When the three of them were in the picture, she would sit up straight and put on a brave face. But when they left, she would slowly slump back down.

"Yes Sally? Is there anything I can get you?"

"Why am I here?"

"What do you mean my dear?"

"Mosh Zu. I died in that storm all those years ago."

XXXXXXXXXX

Grace, though knowing the twin ways they felt for each other, was shy around Lorcan. She was uncomfortable, but delighted, when he would come up behind her and hold her waist, as she had been trying to think of ways to distract herself.

She would enjoy their warms for a few moments, before her spine started to prickle, as if she was being watched. She wiggled her way out of his embrace, busying herself with something else.

Sometimes he'd seem hurt by it, and she would stand on her toes and kiss him on the cheek sweetly. But he would have to give her time; too many things were happening at once. Her mother, Connor...Lorcan.

"Grace?" He was lounging on her bed, his hands behind his head.

"Yes?"

"Lets go for a walk."

"Where? There aren't many places worth the walk."

"The gardens, there is a maze somewhere, I remember it. It was quit fun, lets find it!"

Grace saw how his eyes lit up at the thought, and could not stand to disappoint him. "All right, let me put on something more appropriate." She had told Lorcan she was tired a little while ago, and changed into her nightgown, only to become wide awake when he had sprawled himself on her bed. She thought he did it on purpose.

Lorcan stepped out of the room to give her privacy. She searched through her few belongings, and found what she was looking for. When residing on _The Diablo_ she did not own much clothing that would agree with her on a pirate ship. Cate, Connors friends, a very pretty pirate with mean swordsmanship, had come into her room, walked into her cabin smiling, dropped off a pair of brown trousers and a loose thin white long sleeved shirt, without a word. Grace assumed it was a way of trying to make her feel more welcome.

The pants where the kind that only came to your shins, and where tight at the waist, but sort of flared on the way down, leaving her legs free, almost like a dress, they enable a lot of movement. The shirt was a mans shirt. The top button was missing, and the sleeves came to her fingertips, the hem below her bottom. She let her long hair flow around her, and looking in the mirror, decided this wasn't too bad. She actual liked it very much. She'd have to invest in more cloths like this, they made her feel more like... a pirate.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan waited impatiently outside, being away form her, even for a moment, and through a thin door, made him anxious. She always found trouble at the most unexpected times. He was worried she might fall and hit her head, accidentally tangle herself in the covers and suffocate herself, that anything at all would happen to her. When the Captain told him how she jumped into the ocean, planning on reenacting the day they met...the second day they met, just to see him again, he was horrified, if Connor hadn't been there he would have died. But the Captain told him never to mention it to her, he didn't.

She stepped out of her room, turning to close the door. Lorcan stared at her. She looked...different. She had retired her dress, and was wearing something that he would usually see on a pirate woman, Darcy would have had a heart attack. He loved it.

"Hello."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mosh Zu didn't have an answer for Sally. "I will help you my dear." He said. Sally had explained everything to him, the day she left her children with Lorcan, how the fog, stopped protecting Dexter and her, and how she drowned.

"I know you will do all you can." She had her stare in her lap, and could stand sitting in this room no longer, the in cents were stinging her nose, and making her eyes water.

"I'm going to go for a walk about. I will be back momentarily if you will excuse me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Lorcan, stared at her. She was leaning on the door, her arms crossed behind her back. He steeped up to her, looking at her up, and down. He saw the blush on her cheeks and smiled, kissing them lightly. Placing his hand lightly on her waist he bent down and kissed her. He felt her arms, hesitantly rap around his neck, and pull herself closer. He trailed kisses down her jaw lightly, her neck, he reach her collar bone and heard her heart pounding lightly. Her scent was in him now, her heard pounding on his lips.

He bit her. She didn't scream, she gasped, but then relaxed. He felt her arms hold him tighter, he was so thirsty.

"What are you doing!" He pulled himself from her blood, it was running down her chest, spreading on her white shirt. Rather aggravated, he turned to see who had interrupted him, his mind was only on Grace, and the blood now.

But when he saw Sally, her eyes streaming with tears of hurt and anger, her didn't know what to do. Grace's knees gave out and he caught her, holding her in his arms, and went on the face her mother.

**Hope you liked it, I'll try to update soon. And I hope I haven't insulted the wonderful story with my take on it. Please tell me your thoughts.**

**ALL'S FAIR IN BLOOD AND GORE!**

**~TerrorLies Mourning**


	5. Chapter 5

1**Hey Guys, sorry it's been a while, and sorry this is so short. I wanted to get something out, and I didn't know what else to add. I'll need some inspiration to write. All hail the power of rock music, in it I will find....much needed ideas! xD!**

Cold Blooded

Sally stared, her eyes like tea saucers. The blood trickled down Grace's paled slender neck; Lorcan's looking at her with two different kinds of hunger. It was like he devouring her with his eyes.

"What are doing!"

"Sally-"

"My daughter is _not_ your feeder!"

"Since when can you say what I can and can't do!

"I'm your mother!"

"You haven't seen me since you left me on that boat with Lorcan! You have no right to make decisions for me!" The word Grace shot back, cut her deep.

"I'm your mother-"

"No you're not! You're just the woman who gave birth to me!" Lorcan put his hand on her shoulder, but she threw it off, glaring at her mother before se ran back into her room, and slammed the door.

Grace slid to the ground, leaning on the door. "Grace! Grace please come out! Don't be angry." Lorcan's pleas were splinters in her heart; she tried to keep her sobs quit. Lorcan or her mother. Life as a normal girl...a pirate perhaps, or on a ship of vampires, forever as she is now. She wanted the latter so much.

xxxxxxxxxx

"This is all your falt!" Lorcan saw red. He wanted her to pay. Sally. Sally whom he once loved, Sally who might ruin everything. If she drove Grace away from him. . . he didn't want to think about what he'd do.

"Me!? You. . .you filthy vampire! Your were _feeding_ off of her!"

"It wasn't what you think. I _love_ her Sally! More than I ever will love you!" They both fell silent. Lorcan did not just say that. "Sally I-"

"No, I understand."

"You do?"

"Yes. Your just doing this to stop the pain. It won't help Lorcan. Making yourself think you love Grace, so you don't have to grieve about losing me is pointless. You need to move on." She held his face in her hands.

"No, no. That's not it at all." He stepped away from her. "You don't get it do you? I _have_ moved on."

"She'll leave you too Lorcan."

"No she won't. She's nothing like you. We were just vampire and feeder. But Grace and I, we are so much more."

"Lorcan, she's my daughter-"

"Can't you just watch and let me be happy? Does is make you feel good to know I'm sitting miserably waiting for you, knowing you don't want me? Sally a man can only wait so long.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sally was frantic, she was losing him. What was it he said? That he would love Grave, more than he had ever loved her? That they were more than he had ever been with her? Not possible.

"Lorcan I still love you."

"Yes, but I love Grace. Sally I have held onto you so long, that I have long forgotten when it went from true love, to habit. You've got what you always wanted. I'm happy now."

"Yes, but I never imagined you'd be happy with out _me_!"

"Do you hear yourself! You may have been a seventeen year old when you died, but when you left me crying on _The Nocturne_ acted much older. Now I see how young you truly were." He knew Grace was only sitting in-front of the door, it took little effort to push it open just enough for him to slip inside.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Did you mean it?" A small pirate girl was sitting against the door, er arms around her knees, tears streaming down her face, looking straight at Lorcan. "All of it?"

**Thanks for reading please R&R I'll try to update soon!**

**ALL'S FAIR IN BLOOD AND GORE!**

**~TerrorLies Mourning**


	6. Chapter 6

Blood and Water

"Grace-"

"I want the truth Lorcan." He could see the tear stains on her cheeks, see them swollen and red, smell the blood that was trickling slowly down her chest, taste her on his tongue...

"All of it. Every last word." He knelt down beside her. "We can leave, just you and me, Mosh Zu can help cross over. You and I, let's go back to _The Nocturne; _heck if you wanted to invite Connor and his barbarian friends to come for a visit, I wouldn't care. The Captains on the mend, Darcy and I could take over for a while. You come first Gracie," he caressed her cheek, wiping up a falling tear with his thumb.

"You and only you."

"My mothers a-"

"Don't jump to conclusions, in a way, your mother is much younger than you. She never learned to deal with loss, she never had to. She was the only child to a very rich Lord, relocating to the Americas for change in scenery. She may have been the only survivor of her ship wreck, but she had been traveling alone. During her entire stay she wrote to her parents, she never had to pretend she was dead, life just went on for her. She lived a life of privilege and fantasy, cut her some slack."

"The Captain saved her life, that's slack enough." Lorcan leaned in toward her and wrapped his arms around her waste, pulling her toward him.

"Grace," she felt his breath on her neck. "Has anyone ever told you how wonderful you smell."

"Uh-I...I should go wash up, I'm so bloody-" Her face was hot.

"I could take care of that." Her held her tighter, letting his lips just touch her neck. "I mean, it's my fault this blood is here in the first place."

Letting Lorcan bite her had be nice, pleasurable even. When a vampire fed, they bit the chest, closer to the heart; you got more blood that way. That little taste, that couldn't have been enough to sustain him, not nearly enough.

She relaxed, he needed this to get better, she wanted this. "Grace-"

She turned in his arms, holding his head to her, "Shhhh, its okay. Go ahead...I want you too." His lips slid from her neck to chest, his fingers gripped her more tightly.

"Gracie, I'm so hungry."

"I want you to feel better Lorcan." He was hesitant, being extremely careful. But once he tasted the blood it was like he was at peace. He held her so closely, drinking deeply. The feeling of his lips on her skin, so soft, was like fire.

XXXXXXXXXX

He had thought he scared her off for sure, what had he been thinking?! But Grace, loving, self sacrificing Grace, put on a brave face, telling him she wanted it even...did she. He remembered the first time he had bitten Shanti. She had been infatuated with him, but the horror of the first feeding could not overcome her feelings, no one's could. It's instinct for a person to try and free themselves from the predictor.

Grace was calm in his arms, her heart beating steadily, her hands running through his hair lightly, singing softly in his ear, a shanty he had heard many time:

_I'__ll tell you a tale of Vampirates, _

_a tale as old as true. _

_Yea, I__'ll sing you a song of an ancient ship, _

_that sails the ocean blue... _

_That haunts the ocean blue. _

_the Vampirate ship has tattered sails, _

_that flap like wings in flight. _

_They say that the Captain, he wears a veil, _

_so as to curtail your fright. _

_At his death pale skin, _

_and his lifeless eyes, _

_and his teeth sharp as night. _

_Oh, they say that the Captain, he wears a veil, _

_and his eyes never see the light. _

_you better be good child- good as gold. _

_As good as good can be. _

_Else I'll tell you to the in to the vampirates, _

_and wave you out to sea. _

_Yes, you__'d better be good child- good as gold, _

_because- look__? can you see?, _

_There__'s a dark ship in the harbor tonight. _

_And there__'s room in the hold for thee. _

_(Plenty of room for thee.) _

_Well if pirates are bad. _

_And vampires are worse. _

_Then I pray, that as long as I be, _

_that though I sing of Vampirates, _

_I never one shall I see. _

_Yea, if Pirates are danger, _

_and Vampirates are death, _

_I__'ll extend my prayer for thee- _

_that thine eyes never see a Vampirate... _

_...and they never lay a hand on thee._

"You need this Lorcan, please don't be angry with yourself." Her voice, so soft, so delicate, how could he have ever craved any other?

He took more than he should have, but he had starved himself for song long, he couldn't stop himself. The warmth of it going down his throat, only when it had touched his tongue did he feel the burning in his veins, the emptiness, the need to fill himself. It's a mystery, a miracle, that he was able to pull himself away from her. But even as she lay there, slumped against his chest sleeping peacefully, as his eye lids became heavy and the burning only dulled to the slightest, he was glad he did.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sally had been standing near the door, listening to reassure herself that he wouldn't feed off of her again. The thought of her daughter and Lorcan that close, that intimate, it made her jealous. She remembered what it had felt like to have Lorcan's lips pressed to her chest, the pinch of his fangs, his charm. . . She shook her head, he wasn't her's anymore, he had made that clear.

Behind the door she could hear nothing. Before she had heard them whispering, Grace had seemed to be singing to Lorcan, Sally had used to do that. Again the jealousy flared. If he thought he could just get rid of her like that, he was wrong. Very wrong. She smiled to herself, and turning on her heal, walked back to Mosh Zu.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What!" Mosh Zu could not believe his ears.

"She's my daughter, I want her sent away immediately. A vampirate ship is no place for a child. Please Mosh Zu, this is my final wish."

"She will only come back my dear."

"You will tell the Captain that my daughter is to _never_ step foot on that ship, or speak to _anyone_ part of it's crew again."

"Sally-"

"It is my only wish, it is what I want more than anything. We know the first step of crossing over is find peace. I can not find it while I know she is in danger."

"I assure you that the Captain and Lorcan-"

"Lorcan is not fir to take care of Grace. She is not safe around him, he is unpredictable and weak. The mere scent of blood puts him in a frenzy. I saw him feeding on her with my own eyes."

This shocked Mosh Zu. "Is she alright? How much blood did he take?"

"If I hadn't been there he would have surely drained her."

"We must act immediately. Maria!" A young girl ran into the room, she had been one of Oliver's apprentices. Now that Oliver had left them, Mosh Zu thought she was the most experience to become his replacement. "Find Mr. Furey, he is to be put on a new plan. Start him from the beginning. And prepare a ship, Ms. Tempest must leave as soon as possible, for her own safety."

"Yes Mosh Zu."

Sally put a hand on his shoulder, smile sweetly, such a nice girl, "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7

1**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't write to you during the last few chapters. Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is not my best, especially when its in Lorcan's POV. It was kind of rushed, and I have no idea how to make it more acceptable for you all. I hope you don't get angry at me for it.** **Please R&R and happy 3 day weekend everyone!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing...except maybe my storyline, please keep to the rules all and right your own, and if you'd like to borrow ideas from any **_**ask.**_** I'm sure they'd be flattered and say yes.**

Betrayal

"Oh my!" Lorcan stirred in his sleep, light from the now open door, hurt his eyes. "Charlie! Charlie!" The girl at the door was horror struck. _What's going on?_

He looked down at Grace, she was still sleeping, her heart beat steady, a smile on her lips.

"Your worst than I thought!" The girl kneeled beside Lorcan, a livid expression on her face. "We do not feed off of humans until we are ready Mr. Furey. You could have killed her!"

"What are you talking about?" He said groggily.

Grace rolled over, clutching his shirt in her small fist. "Lorcan," she whispered. He turned from the angry girl, and lifted her into his arms.

"Yes Grace?"

"Is it time to wake up?"

"No, you can sleep a little more-" He was suddenly torn away from her. Her head hit the ground and she shot up in surprise. "Lorcan? Lorcan!"

"Take him to Mosh Zu." The girl seemed much older than she looked.

"No!" Grace ran into the mountain of a man, throwing fists. "Give him back! What are you doing!"

"Jonathan please take Ms. Tempest to her mother," The girl said in worried voice, "She's delusional."

Lorcan was fighting in the man's grasp. "Grace! Don't you dare touch her!" He screamed as the other man picked her up. Mosh Zu kept the strongest and biggest men, to keep order. They restrained any vampire not capable of restraining themselves, for the safety of the donor. Nothing of the sort was happening here.

"Lorcan!" Her screeches echoed down the hall as they were taken in separate directions.

"Grace!" She rounded a corner, and her screams became inaudible, but Lorcan only fought more.

"Where are you taking her!"

"To safety."

"Then let me help! I can keep her safe!"

"You are the danger."

"What are you talking about!"

"Ms. Tempest's mother does not want you near her, she thinks you are dangerous-"

"Sally! She- I'm going to-"

"I on the other hand, I do not think so." Charlie stopped suddenly, and put Lorcan down. "I was a member of your crew on _The Nocturn_e for sometime before I came to work with Mosh Zu. You were with Sally then."

"You know Sally?" He was frozen in shock.

"From afar, I never actually met either of you until today. But I'll tell you this, the woman is twisted."

"Sally is immature and selfish, but she's not twisted."

"You are obviously blinded by your feelings for her."

"I do not have feeling for Sally." His voice was firm and precise.

"You must have at one point my friend."

"Who are you? Why would you say such things?"

"When I was human my mother was a witch. She could see auras, so can I."

"Witches aren't real."

"Neither are vampires. Trust me my friend, her own jealousy and greed will be the end of you all. Save the one you love."

"Then why did you let them take her!"

"If I didn't she would have known something was wrong. This is not my battle, I'm just passing on the warning. She must go back to were she belongs. The dead have no limits in the land of the living."

"What if I don't believe you?"

"Then I hope you said goodbye to Grace."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Let go of me you bastard!" Grace struggled to get free. She scratched him, she bit him, but he only held her tighter. "I don't want to see my mother! What is going on!"

"I'm only following orders."

"Who's order! Tell me so I can kill them!"

"It's for your own safety Ms. Tempest."

"Safety? I wasn't in any danger!"

He open the door to a small room and placed her down. "Your mother will be here momentarily."

"What is going on! Don't leave here alone with her!" He pushed her back and locked the door.

"Let me out!" She screamed, slamming her body into the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Let me out! I need to see Lorcan! Where is Lorcan!" She screeched, she screamed, she cried, she slammed and punched and kicked, but no matter, the man wouldn't open the door. He probably wasn't even there anymore.

She fell to the ground, weeping so much she started coughing. Her hands were bleeding, and her body hurt.

She hurt the door creek open, and looked up through her tears. A small woman, with auburn hair stood in the light. "Hello sweet heart. Why are you crying?"

**I hope you enjoyed it! Again reviews are nice haha I like to hear suggestions, and am always interested in comments good and bad. Constructive criticism makes us all better writers.**

**~TerrorLies Mourning**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Hey guys I'm sorry it's been forever. I know **_**Black Heart**_** has already come out but I am going to continue. This chapter is really short, but I hope it does not disappoint. Things have been hectic. I don't know when I'll be able to update next, between lacrosse and bamboozle this weekend. But I'll try really hard to update as soon as possible.**

Going Back Home

Connor stared out to see, long after the mountain was gone from view. The ever present feeling that something was wrong, lingered just in the back of his consciousness. Suddenly he began feeling panicked, angry, scared, betrayed, but he could not understand why. He looked at his friends, Cate was at the wheel, Bart was leaning against the mast, trying to look tough. There were no reasons for these emotions to be present.

His head began to ache, and with a sharp pain, he screamed out. Connor fell to the deck clenching his head in his hands.

"Connor!" Two set of arms began fussing over her. "Where does it hurt buddy?"

"His head you idiot! Connor what's wrong!?"

He couldn't speak, images that were not from the ship began flashing before his eyes, and the feeling of Bart and Cate's touch began to be numbed. And as soon as it began, the pain stopped, but when it did, he was no longer on the boat. He was in a dark room, standing in the corner. There was a girl slumped against the door, tear running down her shocked face, her hands splattered with blood.

"Grace!" He couldn't believe it. He had just left her asleep no more than an hour ago, she had been perfectly safe then, but now she obviously was in trouble.

"Grace!" She didn't respond, she didn't even blink, she just stared at the dark figure in front of her. Grace's capture lit a candle, and the room was put into an eerie light, a mass of auburn hair blazed in the dim light. It was Sally.

Connor didn't remember how to talk, how to move. All that he could do, was whisper in a trembling voice, "Grace was right." When his sister had run away from her mother, he had thought her crazy, now. . .now he didn't know what to do.

"You." Grace's face was wet with tears, new and old, there was blood on the calor of her shirt. She looked like she had been wounded in a battle, she looked like a pirate. With her hair messy around her face, her cloths torn and bloodied. This is what he had always wanted, for his sister to be like him, but at the same time, he was horrified.

"Why mother? I love him!" Her tears of pain, became tears of anger.

"You are not good for him. You make him foolish. Besides he only wants you as a play thing, eventually he will get bored of you. My sweet Grace, I am only trying to protect you."

"Protect me? Protect me! You just want him all for yourself! But do you know what _mother_? You can't have him."

Connor saw Sally's back go rigid, "And why is that?"

"Because," Grace's voice was cold. She pulled herself up from the ground, and walked until her face was inches from Sally's. "He doesn't want you."

The sound of the smack that landed on Grace's cheek, cracked and echoed around the small room. Connor took a step forward as his sister fell to the ground, and the pain came back. It crippled him, he couldn't move and the pain was so great he could not stop the screams from ripping out of him. He began to drift away, but with all his might he held on.

Sally knelt down next to Grace who was clutching her now bleeding cheek, "You don't know anything."

Grace looked faint, he could see she was struggling to keep conscious, "If you hurt him, I swear, you'll be sorry." And that's when Connor couldn't hold on anymore.

Coming back into his own body was disorienting, he felt nauseous, and light headed. Bart was shaking him.

"Connor! Come on buddy come back to me!"

"Stop shaking him Bart!"

Connor's eyes flew open, and he scrambled to his feet. "Connor, slow down, are you okay?" Cate reached for his arm, put he pulled away, leaned over the rail and vomited.

Bart and Cate stood behind him talking a mile a minute. The taste in his mouth was vile, but he had to be strong. He turned around and held a hand up to his friends.

"Don't ask questions, but we have to turn back. Something has happened, Grace is in trouble.

**Please R&R I really enjoy your feedback!**

**~TerrorLies Mourning**


	9. Chapter 9

1Sob Story

Lorcan ran as hard as he could, flinging open every door, ignoring the yells of annoyance coming from with-in them. Where was Grace? He stopped at a fork in the hall, and looked around. The scent smacked into him like a brick wall. He looked toward the left and their sure enough droplets of blood had splashed to the ground here and there.

Lorcan mentally kicked himself, if he hadn't been so frantic he could have followed the trial much earlier. How could he have forgotten that Grace's bite wound was still bleeding. If she ever became his donor, he'd have to be more careful. He took the strong scent of Grace's blood as a sign that she was close, and torn through the halls even faster than before. None of the doors he passes had Grace's scent on them, and he was beginning to run out of rooms. The hall came to a dead end, and there was a strong smell of blood, of Grace's blood.

Lorcan froze for a moment, not sure if he wanted to see what was inside, taking a deep agonizing breath, he turned the door knob, ready to do what ever it took to make sure Grace would once again be safe in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jez stood at the bow of the prison ship, the night was new and he was ready to feast. Someone was standing behind him, and though he was light on his feet, Jez's superior pirating skills had carried on with him to the next life. No one could surprise Jez Sturkley.

"Johnny, how nice of you to join me."

"Couldn't let you have all the fun now could I?"

Stukley smiled "I suppose not."

"We are switching roles tonight."

"But I always get to scare the girl to death!"

"No tonight, you will make her think we are their to help, and I will be the one to make her realize...she was _mistaken_."

"Stupid humans can be so dull sometimes, easily taken advantage of," Stukley laughed darkly.

"Why do you think they fear us! Because we are superior!"

Jez put an arm around Johnny's shoulders, "This is a start of a beautiful friendship, I'm glad you joined the dark side buddy."

Johnny wrapped his own arm around Jez's shoulders, "_Hermano_ it's the only side."

Bart watched wide eyed as Connor sprung into action. He flew around the ship readjusting the sails, turning the wheel with expert precision. He had changed since he went to that school, he had been a been skilled before, but a few weeks with expert instruction and. . .well Bart couldn't even keep up with the kid.

Cate was faster to react than Bart was. She took off next to Connor, gabbing the wheel so he could shout out more orders. Bart watched as Connor's head spun around, he stared off behind them and smiled. Had they reached the island already?

The answer was no, coming at them with the speed of a tsunami, was a cloud of fog.

"Not again with the vampire vudo," Bart whined.

Connor's face was lit up, "Just close your eye's buddy and you wont even realize."

Mosh Zu sat on a mass of cushions, exasperated. Lorcan, how could he do such a thing? How could he in danger Grace like that? If he had just come to him, he could have just taken him to the donor's block. Why Grace? Well he knew the answer to that, it was obvious, the feeling he and Grace shared. But that gave him no right to use her like that, she was NOT a donor. . .her blood was too special. He remembered her when she was just a baby, remembered Sally crying thinking their was something wrong with her and Connor. Mosh Zu wondered if the twins knew yet. If they knew what they were.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sally turned with a start as the door knob turned. Who could it be? Everyone knew that she was. . .doing what was best for her daughter, and did not want to be disturbed. For a moment she panicked, looking down at Grace unconscious at her feet. How was she going to explain _that_?

She would just tell them the truth, the Grace passed out. She wouldn't be lying her daughter _had_ passed out. Frowning Sally realized how young she must look, to Lorcan she is only a few years older than Grace. Forever seventeen, her and Lorcan could have been stuck in bliss forever, but she had left all that behind for Dexter. She had thought she'd never regret it, but now she wasn't so sure.

The door, didn't open slowly, he swung so fast and hard that when it hit the wall it fell off it hinges. A boy, with dark messy hair, and piercing blue eyes stood there, eyes wide with shock.

"Sally, what did you do to her?"

"Lorcan, it's what's best for all off us."

"For you, or for Grace?" Lorcan, took a careful step toward her. Sally smiled at his caution, she wouldn't do anything to hurt him, and Grace was momentarily not a problem.

"Especially for Grace." She knelt down, and caressed her daughters bruising cheek, running her finger's through Grace's hair she continued. "Do you want to know what happened Lorcan? The whole story, everything?"

"Shouldn't you tell Grace?"

"Something tells me she can hear me," Sally smiled.

"I'll have to start from the beginning though, the stuff you already know. My dearest daughter doesn't know any of that."

"Sally, why are you doing this."

"For many reasons. My daughter is not a donor Lorcan."

"Why not?"

"Because she is too special."

XXXXXXXXXX

How had her mother known she could hear them? Grace's muscles were stiff, she couldn't move, she couldn't open her eyes. But in her mind everything was clear. What they were saying, where they were standing, what they were doing. Everything.

Special? Her mother thought she was special? What was going on? Moments ago, she had been telling Grace she couldn't be with Lorcan because she wasn't_ good enough_ for him. Now she was telling Lorcan that he couldn't have her because she was too _special_. There was something seriously wrong with that woman.

"What do you mean?" Lorcan took another step toward her mother.

"Lorcan, my dear Lorcan, how many donors have ever had children?"

"None."

"And why is that?" She said, cocking her beautiful head to the side.

"I don't know."

"I didn't expect you too. Vampirates never were interested in the life of their donors."

"Sally, no that not true-"

"It is partly true. You never asked about any of my human friends. Ever. Or about Dexter, ever after I told you about him. But I don't blame you for that one." She put Grace's head in her lap. "I really hate her. But at the same time, how can I not love her? She is my daughter. I know how strong she is, how beautiful and perfect she is. But I did not watch her grow; I don't feel the connection of mother and child. She grew up without me and I hate her for it. She grew up and stole my life from me, and I hate her for it. She stole you, and that makes me hate her more."

"Sally-"

"No other donor ever had a child, simply because they never tried. I used to think it was because we were incapable. That was the rumor. Well that rumor was proved false." Lorcan knelt down beside her.

"Dexter and I met at one of the feasts. He was so charming. Remember how he asked you if he could dance with me Lorcan? You were so reluctant; you had been in love with me then." She stopped and looked at him, expecting him to speak, he didn't and she continued.

"But you nodded and stepped away. Those few minutes were heaven. He was so perfect; his smile, his laugh, his voice. He told me how he had been watching me. He thought I was beautiful, and that he would not let me leave the dining hall until he had my heart." Grace saw a tear slide down her mother's cheek. So Sally hated her, and loved her. But Grace only had one feeling for Sally, and that was hate.

XXXXXXXXXX

"We met many times after that; every morning, and every night. You were jealous Lorcan, but you never said anything. I shouldn't have been so cruel though, I am sorry for that. I knew your feelings for me, but I didn't care. When I told you he asked me to marry him, I didn't even think to spare your feelings." She paused, collecting herself.

"Well of course we never did get married, as you know. The Captain was a kind man, but he was very fond of his rules. He said he had no problem with us being together, but that marriage might complicate the vampire and donor bond. A donor's first priority was her vampire, and if I was committed to another, I might want to stop being a donor. But Lorcan, I was _your_ donor and I would never have done that. Every girl wanted you, and I had you. I suppose it was selfish, but it's the truth."

"Sally," Lorcan's voice was soft. "You're going to hurt Grace." She looked down, sure enough; her hands were balled up in her daughters hair. Lorcan didn't like having Sally hold Grace. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and keep her safe from her mother forever. Something had happened that had changed Sally, something as simple as selfishness and jealousy, or something far worse.

"Sorry." She unclenched her hands, and smoothed Grace's hair. "So Dexter and I could never wed, but it didn't stop us from acting like we had. We were stupid and didn't think, and well, I found myself caring twins. Dexter was overjoyed, even I, though at upset at first, was soon glowing in happiness. I was going to be a mother! The Captain was infuriated, but he was a kind man and his fury did not last long. He took me to Mosh Zu who confirmed the pregnancy and who came to the ship to check on me occasionally. During one of those visits though, he found something that surprised him. And you know how hard it is to surprise a century old vampire guru." Lorcan heard a bitter edge to her voice. All this time he had thought she had wanted to have the twins, now he finally realized it had been a careless mistake. Grace had been an accident.

"He told me there was something strange about the babies inside of me. He said they were growing fine, but that there was a powerful aura around them. I didn't know what he meant. I was a governor's daughter; I did not interest myself with the work of witches. He explained that the babies were_ special_, but that he would not know the full extent of what was going on until they were born. His theory was that since Dexter and I were both donors it had affected them.

Donors were different form normal humans, for the obvious reason that they were immortal, but there are other differences, like how the donors start to posses the vampire beauty. Mosh Zu told me that he believed it was because we shared blood with the vampirates. We allowed them to feed from us so their saliva gets into our blood stream; and in doing so we change too, not a lot, but we do. He believed that the combination of two human parents who had been affected by vampires had made the babies different."

Sally took a deep breath, this was difficult for her, Lorcan could see it. "It's okay Sally go on."

She looked at him stubbornly, "I don't want to."

"Why not? I thought you said Grace needed to hear this."

"She does," Sally frowned, "but what if once I tell the tale I disappear? What if this is what I came back for? She'll get to live the rest of her life happily with you, and Connor is happy too I would presume, even though he didn't trouble himself to stay and talk to his mother." She said the last words with extreme sadness, "And I will just fade away, leaving not even my memory behind."

"You will not be forgotten Sally."

"You sound so sure. Even now the only reason you are here is because of my _daughter_. I...The longer I am here, the more attached to her I feel, and I don't like it. Attachment can hurt you. I mean look at what has happened!" Her eyes overflowed with tears, "I was so jealous that you didn't want me I was willing to harm my own child. I was to attached to you-"

"So now it's my fault-"

"Damn it Lorcan no! Look at me I'm seventeen years old! I was a baby having babies and what did it get me!? Nothing!" Sobs were ripping through her chest. "I could have lived forever with him Lorcan, I could have loved him _forever_. But I was stupid. And now he's gone! I'm sorry, I'm _so sorry_." She hugged Grace tightly. "No one even had to tell me I just _knew_. I thought maybe...that maybe you could make it all better. I thought you'd always be there to hold me up. But you weren't! I panicked. My baby, my Grace, the last time I saw her she wasn't a week old. But suddenly she's a young woman, and she's in _love_; with you no less! It's all to much! And Connor, he's so strong, so much like Dexter, but he just _left_."

Lorcan couldn't take her hurt. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay Sally, breath, it's okay."

She pushed him away, rocking Grace in her arms like she was and infant again, but she was far to big for Sally to cradle her properly. Sally had gone from not wanted to look at her daughter, to lifting her head to her lap, to touching her face, to hugging her tightly and rocking with her. For the first time since she hd died, Sally looked like a mother.

"No it's not!" Tears where dripping down her cheeks, "I had a life! I had a man who loved me, I had two beautiful children. And then I died! One minute I'm in the mist with Dexter, and the next in the waves. I could see a light house, I could hear him crying out for me! It's not fair! Why did this happen to me! Why!"

Lorcan reached out for her, "Stop," she turned her back to him, sniffling and trying to suppress her tears. "Where did I leave off before?"

"Mosh Zu-"

"Yes, yes I remember now." Her voice was thick, "Well so that's was really the story of my life before I died. Mosh Zu checking up on the babies inside of me, using magic and potions; to me it was all a bunch of crap. But then they were born. I remember it so vividly. It was right after sundown. I heard Darcy hit the water, and then I just started hurting. I was screaming so loud, I couldn't even hear her pleas to tell her what was wrong. I never felt anything so painful, dying was wonderful compared to that.

But I didn't really care about the pain though, because Mosh Zu seemed so worried. He said it was too soon, that there was no way the babies should be coming. You were there Lorcan, with Dexter. You kept him calm, I was grateful for that. I felt so drained when it was over, like I wasn't going to make it, Mosh Zu didn't think so either. I heard him telling you and Dexter how much blood I lost, and how weak my pulse was, that I had such a high fever. . .

Grace and Connor were so small, do you remember. Connor cried so much, too much, but Grace was utterly silent. I remember crying out to Mosh Zu, telling him there was something wrong with my babies, and then I touched them. My fever went away, the color came back to my cheeks, my breathing went back to normal. Mosh Zu was amazed, they were truly powerful, and they were so young, just born! He wanted to take them back to sanctuary and harness their gifts, turn them into healers, but I wouldn't let him. I arranged with the Captain to send me and Dexter back to his home that night. The rest you know."

"Oh mother." A small voice cooed, pity and love laced into the words. Lorcan and Sally, looked down at Grace, surprised to hear her speak. Before Lorcan could say anything, mother and daughter were embracing, tears flowing freely from two sets of emerald orbs.

XXXXXXXXXX

Grace had been laying awake for the last few moments of her mother's tale. She had been staring up at Sally's face, which was staring straight ahead. Her nor Lorcan noticed she had come back to consciousness.

Part of her still saw Sally as an evil witch, but part of her blamed her for nothing. She was such a tortured soul, she was so lost, so young, and so angry. Sally needed her daughter, and Grace needed her mother. Holding her mother in her arms, she vowed to reunite her with her father. It was where she belonged, it was where she could finally be happy. Hate and love were one of the same, two equally passionate emotions, you could not have one without the other. It was true that Grace hated her mother with every fiber of her being, but it was even more true that she loved just as much.


	10. Sad News

Hey guys it's been forever, but as you've probably guessed I'm not going to continue with this fanfic I lost interest and ran out of ideas, and to be honest "Black Heart" was a huge disappointment. Pregnancy spell? Seriously? Well that's what I get for reading a book for 12 and under I guess haha. Well I'm doing another fanfic for City of Fallen Angels, check it out if you want hope everyone is doing well.

~TerrorLies


End file.
